A unexpected vist
by ApSk
Summary: Welp I finally did it! Uploaded my first story whoo! This story is just something I had on my mind. I really love family, the ones of Hetalia especially but there's not to much Scotty and Iggy having some times together (that don't result in Iggy being hurt) So more or less this is them gaining a slight new appreciation for one another. With some slight UsUk added in


Alfred Jones lay sleeping in Arthur's lap as the Britt continued reading. They had a nice day at the park together. It reminded him of when Alfred was a young boy. Though even now that Alfred was all grown up, his sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that always seemed filled with wonder made him still seem child like to Arthur. It slightly still bugged him at their difference in height the Englishmen was quite a few inches shorter (5'9) then the American who stood at a firm 6'1. Arthur's bushy blonde brows lifted in bliss as he watched his lover sleep peacefully. The proper gentlemen ran a hand through his messy bright yellow hair. He had deep forest green eyes, pale skin and extremely thick eyebrows classic of an Englishman right? Alfred's glasses lay folded up on the table next to his feet. Suddenly there was a series of loud bangs on the front door.

With a deep sigh he maneuvered his way off the couch. He tried his best to keep from waking his sleeping boyfriend. He checked his appearance in the mirror his light blonde hair was as neat as he could get it. Witch was really not very; his green eyes sparkled with an unusual twinkle. The Englishman adjusted his tie and went on to answer the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" Whispered the _tsundre_ to himself as he made way to the door.

Arthur pulled the door open. He found his brother Alistor standing in his doorway. His brother looked like a hot mess his deep blue uniform was all out of sorts and a bit wrinkled. The front of his brothers clothes were covered in splotches of tears. The red head cradled his stomach with both his arms. The Scotsmen's deep red hair looked a bit lack luster. His normally intense and intoxicating deep green eyes were clouded with nausea. His normally fair skin was a powder white and his eyes had large bags as if he hadn't been sleeping well. He smelt a bit of alcohol, though he was surprisingly not drunk.

" I don't feel good Arthur." He groaned out, as if trying to hold back vomit.

With a deep sigh he invited his brother in. "Come Along. Let get you inside"

Alistor grabbed his brother's shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. The red head clenched his brother tightly in his hug. Light tears fell Onto Arthur's hair. The blonde didn't expect such a thing his forest green eyes widened in surprise, he was speechless. In all his years of life he couldn't recall a single time he'd seen his cruel, brutish and proud eldest brother cry. It was almost as if the tears stung him as they dripped into his hair.

"Alistor? " Asked Arthur gently, his voice filled with confusion and concern.

"Aye…?" Responded the deep coloured red head.

His voice was shaky. This Nothing like his usual tone, witch was a strong and intoxicating Scottish accent, that barley showed any emotion other then pride.

"Why don't you come inside? You don't sound alright." He offered pushing back the concern in his voice.

The taller male released the other. Quickly Composing himself and turning his expression into his usually irritated one, though it quickly fell once the former pirate turned his back and walked inside. The elder man's expression changed to one of reminiscence. Both lads made it inside. The Scotsmen shut the door behind him weakly.

"What's wrong with you Alistor?"

"I was just looking at some auld photographs an dwelling on auld memories."

"I see…"

"Figured maybe I should come here instead of drowning my sorrows in whiskey. Plus I was out of whiskey." The older man tried to give off a small chuckle.

The sheep owner's body violently shook as he groaned. His face looked like it was trying to hold down a large amount of vomit. Tears fell down his alabaster cheeks. Arthur's face contorted in concern,

" How long has this been happening?"

"Since…. maybe f-four o'clock…" Choked Alistor as another painful wave of convolutions racked his body pressuring him even more to loose his lunch. The bushy browed blonde checked the clock. The silver framed clock above the fireplace read ten o' two.

"I'll get you some medicine!" Exclaimed Arthur as he rushed into the bathroom

The eldest Kirkland collapsed as a wave of blood, predigested haggis and stomach acids projected out of him. Alistor wiped the puke away from his mouth with his fore arm. In the next few moments the Scotsmen's vision blurred as he fell onto his back. The large Thud he had made Alfred awake from his slumber. The younger male sat up rubbing his eyes, and then grabbed his prescription eyeglasses and slipping them onto his slender face.

"YO DUDE YOU DON'T LOOK ALRIGHT! ARTHUR!" Called a panicked Alfred.

The shorter blonde rushed in with the medicine bottle in hand he quickly dropping it. The medicine bottle rolled a few inches from Arthur's sock clad feet. Arthur stared from his unconscious brother to his now awake lover. Neither was quite sure how to deal with this situation. Their peaceful day had just gone from calm and cool to a life or death situation.

"Don't just gawk at him you git call 911!" yelled the smaller blonde in a panic. "I'll clean the floor before the paramedic comes!" The couple quickly moved to complete there tasks. The green-eyed boy kept a close watch on his older brother. After the floor was clean he cradled his brother's head in his lap and waited.

Arthur just wanted a peace filled night to go along with his wonderful day and he almost had it, till his sick older brother knocked on his door, Barfed blood and predigested haggis onto his floor then blacked out. Now here he was at the hospital with Alfred and his brothers James, Caileen and Jack. Jack was more or less fooling around with the vending machines. While he and the others and Alfred were gathered around their unconscious older brothers hospital bed. James was crying into Caileen's chest. Alfred was fighting to stay awake for Arthur's sake. Even Though. The two siblings had never really gotten along or acted in the same page he wasn't heartless. What seemed like millennia passed by?

The small group had now been there for a grand total of three and a half hours. Alfred was asleep against the wall. The four-eyed boy was using his thick brown bomber jacket as a pillow. After the first hour Caileen had to take James home he'd tuckered himself out from crying. Even though James was older then Arthur he was a bit less Mature and way more emotional. After another two hours. Arthur had lost track of Jack and was the only awake member of the party. He hadn't taken his eyes off Alistor. The room was completely silent except for the beeps of his brother's heart monitor.

Well aside from when his American boyfriend had given him kisses to comfort him in his worry. He couldn't fathom why he felt as calm as he did just then. Maybe it was the need for sleep that was causing such calmness inside him. Just as he was about to nod off at hour seven the red head removed his oxygen mask and slowly opened his eyes. Those deep green eyes burned as he fought to strive off tears. The entire dream he had was just his memories playing back over the years.

"Brother" he said with a faint raspy whisper

Arthur's eyes widened with surprise he hadn't expected the Scotsmen to awake anytime soon. Maybe not all the blonde rushed out of his chair and over to the others side.

" You're awake!" he commented slightly amazed,

"Aye" said the older male with a week nod,

"Are you okay now?"

"Better then before"

The red head looked at his brother up and down. With a pale out stretched hand the older Kirkland pulled his brother too him.

"Look I'm sorry. I owe you that. You could've left me out in the cold, but you didn't so Thanks… I guess"

The colour was returning to the eldest Kirkland's face just fine.

"Of Course I couldn't! You're my brother…. and I love you" mumbled the Englishmen.

"Love you too Kiddo" The hospital patient ruffled the blonde's hair with a small chuckle.

By the late afternoon they released Alistor. The bagpiper had for the time being pushed away his memories. Not wanting to vomit any more ore give Arthur a reason to get on his case for his bad habits of drinking and smoking. Though no Matter how hard he protested the blonde eventually got his way and was Alistor forced to stay with Arthur and Alfred for the next couple of Days.

Staying with his little brother and his brother's boyfriend the next few days was one of the few things on his list he'd enjoyed this decade. They had gotten along quite well during the week aside from arguments during a game of scrabble. Seeing as the red head's intention the entire game was to spell "Cunts". Alfred and Alistor were even getting along they had shared a conversation about kilts. Though most of the conversation was the American questioning why a man would wear a skirt and wear it with out underpants on under it. The conversation ended with a rather unfitting end and another trip to the hospital. There were just some minor cuts and bruising luckily.

Though that was not the only thing they received they also got quite a tongue thrashing from Arthur. Both boys didn't pay much attention. At one point they both nearly crushed the Brit in a hug contest of sorts. Alistor had never spent so much time with Arthur or Alfred. He most likely wouldn't answer if asked, but he quite enjoyed it. The frivolous arguments, the games, and getting in-between the couple was hilarious to him plus the free food (thanks to Alfred, because he figured dying from trying his brothers "cooking" wasn't worth it.) was a bonus and the eldest Kirkland also dipped into his brother's liquor cabinet.

It had been a while since he had, had any type of fun with his little brother aside from poking fun at him till he cried or beating him half to death. The Scotsmen felt the smallest bit sentimental about the newly made memories. A week after his arrival in the dead of night, trip to the hospital and at first unwilling and forced stay at Arthur's home, he had almost come to love his brother. Almost that is. Perhaps love is too strong a word, however he had come by a new appreciation for the bright haired blonde.

Alfred and Arthur were curled up on the couch. The American's arm was draped around his love. The pair was watching an old Batman cartoon; well at least that's what the taller blonde was doing. Arthur was more preoccupied with finishing his book then watching some stupid cartoon. Though the green-eyed man did glance up every now to look at the screen.

A short series of knocks echoed of the door. The couple exchanged looks of, I don't want to get it, and you do it.

"It's your house Artie!" Said the Batman fan smugly.

Arthur let out a deep sigh. "Fine." The older but shorter male made his way off the couch, only to be pulled back into a light kiss by his lover. It was a chaste kiss because the doorbell soon began to ring franticly. Arthur made his way to the door and pulled it open to find his second eldest brother Caileen standing before him.

"I'm 'ere to git Ally." snickered the shaggy haired brunette in his classic Irish accent.

Caileen had deep brown hair and pale yellow green eyes. He was fair skinned just like the lot of his brothers.

"I'll get him for you." said Arthur calmly. "Come in why don't you?"

The brothers stepped inside elder after younger. Arthur shut the door behind the Irishman. Caileen exchanged greetings with the American and Arthur made his way back to his brother's guest bedroom.

The fiery haired Scotsman was already packed up. All his things collected and in his hand. He had seen Caileen's car pull up, prior to Arthur coming in to inform him of their brother's arrival.

"Cal is here for you Alistor." Informed the younger Kirkland.

"Aye I knew that." spoke the elder man in his thick Scottish accent. "I'll be seeing you and the ejit around " Said Alistor as he pulled a cigarette from it's pack and light it. Placing the cancer stick in his mouth. He ruffled his brothers light blonde hair and exited the house. It was months before Arthur saw him again.


End file.
